Rough Water
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Santana finds out that Brittany had cheated on her. She was caught kissing the newbie Dani and Santana and Brittany break up. Santana and Dani form a friendship that might just turn into more than just that... Will the two fall in love or will Santana go back to Brittany and break Dani's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Rough Water **

**A Dantana Story **

**Author's Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Chapter Name: Give Your Heart A Break **

**Pairings and Characters: Santana/Dani, Rachel/Brody, Puck/Sugar, Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Marley/Kitty, Sebastion/Hunter, Jake Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, ETC...**

**Summary For Ch. 1: Santana kisses new student. **

**Author's Note: New story! Hope you will all like this story! Worked hard so haha! And all mistakes are mine! :) **

**P.S. Dani will be new at Mckinly. **

**Rated: PG-13 and R **

**Disclamier: I don't own anything but the made up story and made up characters! :) **

**...**

_Hey oh, never let go of me (Never let go)_

_Hold tight, it's gonna get hard to breathe (Hold tight, hold tight)_

_Never never let you drown (never), even if we're going down (Going down)_

_Hey oh, never let go of me_

_When I'm sinking_

She had bad feeling. She even knew was happening. Cheating was bad in anything. Especially in a relationship. That was like a big time rule for them. And she completely was devestaded when she found her current girlfriend in bed with the big mouth blonde. She knew it was going to happen. She smelt like him for a weeks, months even. She saw the looks, the long stares, the blushing, the small touching when they walked by each other. The winks she would send towards him when she turned her head over her shoulder. And the close ups that they had with each other. Everytime she looked at them, they would be either extremley close or extremley close to a kissing distance. She knew she was overreacting. But not over this. She had to do something about it or else she's going to lose her forever when she just got her.

She was waiting for her at her locker when she saw it. The two of them kissing. Her eyes went wide and tears immediatly fell down her face. She slammed her locker and ran towards the nearest bathroom. She tried to wipe away the tears away before anyone could see them. But it was already to late. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy or if she's in one of her as they say 'Diva' mode. She doesn't get it but she doesn't care. But before she could get to the bathroom, she immediatly ran into someone. Making both of them fall too the ground. She's not sure what just happened. But she is pretty sure that shes on top of someone.

She looked down for a second and she immediatly forgot about her current blonde girlfriend. This girl had blonde hair. She knew it was died because she could see her roots. She beautiful brown eyes. And the most perfect looking lips she had ever seen. She needed to get up. But at this moment she couldn't. They were both starring at each other. Not knowing what to do. They just smiled at each other. The blonde below her leaning up close to her face. Realizing what Santana does she leans the rest way through and kisses the blonde. Before she knows it, they were deepening the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard the gasp. They still looked at each other for a second before Santana looked up at Brittany. The girl she thought shel loved. The one who has been cheating on her. She saw tears in her eyes. And the Latina just looked down. Not wanting to look at her, probably now ex girlfriend. She stood up from the floor and helped the girl she kissed up.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

The blonde smiled back. "Hi."

"I'm Santana." She said holding out her hand.

The other girl took it and shook it softly with a smile. "Dani."

"You new?" She asked.

Dani nodded. "Yeah." She smiled softly up at the Latina.

"Cool." She said. Not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah." Dani said back.

"Can I show you around?" The Latina asked softly.

Dani nodded. "Yeah. That'd be cool."

The two walked around, not carring about the other people around her. Not carring about what her ex thought about her. Even though she had already cheated. All she cared about was impressing the newbie and hopefully one day.

They'll be together.

**...**

_**Two Months Later **_

Santana was at her locker, looking over her chemistry notes when she felt someone's presence. She looked up from her notes and smiled at the blonde she came friends only two months ago, standing right next to her with a smile.

"Hey you." She said to the blonde.

Dani smiled. "Hey. So I have something for you." She said as she grabbed the small package from her backpack. It was more like an envelope. She handed it to the Latina and smiled. "Happy birthday."

Santana raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Thank you." She opened it up carefully and gasped at what was in there. "Oh my god." There were two tickets to the sold out show. She looked up at her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much."

Dani smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome. Do you like them?" She asked.

Santana pulled away and nodded. "Hell yeah I do. But Dani. How did you get these? There like sold out?"

Dani smiled and blushed. "Let's just say I know some people." She shrugged and smiled some more.

Santana smiled and pecked the girl on the lips. "Well there great. Thank you." She said softly.

Dani couldn't help but smile. "Your welcome."

Santana closed her locker and turned back to Dani. And breathed in a breath before speaking. "Do you, maybe wanna go out on a date with me?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Awesome."

**...**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Did you like it did you hate it? Let me know! :) and follow me on twitter samoangirl101 :) Hope you guys will follow me. I'll answer any questions you have and I'll also follow back and tell you when there's going to be an update! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

This is getting ridiculous!

I mean come on! Just because I write Dantana doesn't mean I like them better than Brittana.

You guys literally are putting a damper on my writing...

So if you guys can't handle what characters I happen to write and you don't like them...

Than maybe I should write at all because you don't like what I'm doing. And if your complaining about my title name than I'll change it. No big fucking deal.

So please just let me do what I'm doing. Because I plan on giving you guys some brittana.

I'm sorry if I'm being a douche but that's how I'm feeling right now.

So please just give me sometime okay. That's all I'm asking for.


End file.
